


New Traditions

by sanctum_c



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Slice of Life, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Agnès embraces new traditions.





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> _Tiznes fluff, preferrably after B2's ending_

For all of Agnès’s previous life, Winter Solstice was not an event the Vestal or the Vestalings had much concern for. The same applied to all traditions or seasonal events outside of the narrow list of proscribed rites necessary to care for the crystal. External celebrations were frivilous distractions from their duties, thus there was no changes to food, no seasonal decorations and no break from their rituals when the dates changed.

Forced out into the world by the machinations of Airy and Ouroborus, Agnès’s outlook changed substantially. New food, new places, new traditions to explore and embrace. New allies and enemies. Her new dearest friends; Edea, Ringabel and, of course, Tiz.

After crossing between world after world with Tiz at her side, it was impossible to imagine a future without him. What would happen at the end of their journey was unclear, but remaining with Tiz soon became vital. Once everything was over, her desires seemed to be coming to fruition; until she lost him for far too long.

As the new head of Crystalism in Luxendarc, millions now looked to her for direction and guidance. She had to lead them all, had to maintain her position. Hoping for a positive change in Tiz became part of the myriad of other concerns including the embracing of the Winter Solstice holiday and its associated traditions.

For the first year after the loss of Tiz, Agnès spent the season with Edea, each helping console the other with the assumed temporary loss of a significant other; Tiz trapped in an inexplicable coma and Ringabel simply gone. They indulged in shared grief and moved on to enjoyable distractions.

The holiday was not a quick or short event; planning began months in advance, but somehow the final days still seemed increasingly panicked and rushed. Had people somehow forgotten what point of the year they currently inhabited? Agnès counted down the remaining time, day after day, until at last they reached the night before and everyone retreated to their homes and loved ones.

Edea and Agnès hid away after a long day of rushing around, their preparations complete; little to worry about on the day. A time to relax and attempt enjoyment. Good food to be had, little gifts to exchange between them - with others for people they would visit in the following days. Agnès’s quarters were warm, cozy, and almost enough to distract from the hole in both their lives.

Two years later, when Agnès renounced her resignation from her duties to instead live with Tiz, one of her first little fantasies was a similar day with him in place of Edea. A wondrous notion; the two of them curled together on a special day alone. Warmer and more intimate of course; she was much closer to Tiz than Edea.

Reality proved a little different. There still remained the need to prepare for the day, to get specific foods, keep plenty of firewood and other supplies to hand in case of disaster. And much like previous years, they would again meet up with their other friends in the days following the solstice.

But for the eve? Not the same as with Edea. More mundane activities - in many ways little different to any other day for the couple. An early rise to check on the sheep and move them out onto the fields. A hard, freezing cold morning and nothing but short breaks for rest as the day went on. Thicker clothing as befitted the season, Agnès’s matching Tiz’s. Lunch came and went, the sky darkened and the air grew chillier.

After they herded sheep in they closed the door for the night much like Agnès had with Edea. Excepting any disaster naturally. But the door would not remain closed for the entire day tomorrow. The sheep would still need moving out to the fields. They would look after the sheep from dawn until dusk, eat their lunch out on the hills. Perhaps to some the lack of difference would be disappointing. But not to Agnès.

She would be spending the day with the man she loved. She would give him the present she had made in secret. And if their lives required they care for the sheep on this - and every other - holiday, they would still celebrate it together. There would be the larger gathering of their friends - including Ringabel - in a mere few days time.

So when it was time for bed the night before, at the same time as always, Agnès was not at all disappointed to curl up next to Tiz, prepared to wake in the early hours. They were snug and warm, and this was already the best Winter Solstice so far.


End file.
